


A fishy love story

by LesbianMerrill



Category: fishing simulator pro
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMerrill/pseuds/LesbianMerrill
Summary: Janine is bored out of her minds during the lockdown. She ends up downloading a game on her PS4. This game will change her life...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A fishy love story

Janine was starting to get a little bored. In her country, it had been 20 days since the lockdown begun. She already went through her video games collection, finishing games she’s been putting to the side for years because she was stuck at a level that was, in retrospect, harder in her memories than in reality, and now was considering rereading Inuyasha, if only she could find free scans online that didn’t feature a terrible translation. Needless to say, her entertainment prospects were dire. Oh, she and her friends did try to Skype and discord and video chat and Netflix party, but their different, and sometimes incompatible, schedules and tastes had made those tasks more difficult than they should have been.

For all those reasons, she found herself mindlessly browsing the sales section of the Playstation store, desperately trying to find something that looked fun yet wasn’t too expensive. She was just about to give up, when she saw it. She had never considered something like this before, she maybe would have not even give it a second thought if it weren’t for those exceptional circumstances, but for better or for worse, she found herself immediately drawn to it. She was definitely intrigued, but it wasn’t all just that. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt like she could either ignore it, and potentially miss on what could become a significant part of her life, or lean into it. You’re usually not aware of the importance of the most powerful moments of your life until they’re long passed, but somehow she got a taste of this cosmic awareness. She clicked “add to my cart”, and completed her purchase.

Here it was. What felt like this could change her life. “Fishing simulator Pro”, the video game. Sure, she did enjoy fishing irl. She remembers fondly the time she spent fishing with her grandmother when she was younger. But it has been years since she’s done it, now that she lived in the Parisian suburbs and that all rivers and canals there, and thus the fish living in them, toxic. Not the ideal fishing environment, or not the ideal living environment for what matters. Nevertheless, she hadn’t thought about fishing in years.

And yet the anticipation grew as she downloaded the game. She didn’t know what to expect. What degree of realism ? What degree of difficulty ? She just couldn’t wait to try it and discover it for herself. She went to sleep, dreaming of fishing video games.

The day after, she didn’t immediately turn on her TV to start playing. She fed her cat, made herself some white tea and goat cheese and honey toast as she always did in the morning. She didn’t want to rush into the game. She wanted to savor the moment, to let her anticipation blossom, her feelings thrive.

After her breakfast, she finally turned on the TV and grabbed her PS4 controller. The game had finished downloading during the night. She was finally ready to play.

She started by creating her character. While she didn’t expect to have the option to customize her fishing persona, and even if those options were limited, she did welcome it as she enjoyed having the ability to look just a little different than other players. She chose a flannel top and grey fishing pants, and was then transported to the first area of the game: Texas.

Figuring out the game menu took her a while, since as much as the character customization options were greatly limited, the menu and fishing option themselves were more vast that she had imagined. The game obviously went for realism, she could choose any gear she wanted, from bait to lure to hooks to fishing rods, everything was customizable. As she just started, she didn’t have a lot of game money or gear just yet, so she decided to catch her first fish first. 

Turns out, it was exactly like in her childhood memories. She had to consider the wind, the weather, the time of the day, the environment and the bait she used. 

After standing still for a bit on the shore of the Texan lake, she saw that something was nibbling on her bait. She waited til the fish was caught to pull on her line. She caught a bluegill fish! She was rather proud of herself, and decided to stay at the Lone Star Lake some more before trying out a different location. She was smiling. This was more than what she hoped for, and she could definitely feel like it was the start of something new…

  
  
  


Janine had been playing the game for about two weeks now. She had a whole routine: she would start at the Lone Star Lake after her breakfast, then would move to a different location in the afternoon. Sometimes she would indulge herself and play even in the evening, to see how different times of the day affected the kind of fish she caught. 

She wasn’t bound to a single spot, and prefered to buy one day fishing permit and switch every day rather than stay stuck to one place. But something was about to change how she felt about this. 

She was in the Czech Republic, for the first time, and fishing was a bit slow for her. Her eyes were starting to wander around, as she moved toward what could be a better fishing spot. They were a few other players, but the location wasn’t crowned either. She usually didn’t pay too much attention to others, as most of them were men, but this time, there was a woman. She couldn’t explain why, but she felt like there was something important about this woman.

She had just caught a trophy fish, but it wasn’t it. Of course, as she kept on watching, she grew impressed by her fishing skills, but there was more to her fascination than this.

ManILoveFishing : Enjoying the show?

Janine was stopped straight in her reverie. She’s been caught, like a grass pickerel. She hesitated for a bit, not sure what to answer, but took the decision to just go for it. After all, why not? This player probably lived nowhere near her and even if the situation could be awkward, it’s not like she would have to face her ever again if she didn’t want to.

ClamLover : I’m loving what I’m seeing

ManILoveFishing : Glad you think so

But then, the unthinkable happened, ManILoveFishing disappeared. She had logged off. Janine didn’t even had time to ask for her name, or to identify if she were being ironic or genuine. She was devastated.

She stayed in Czech Republic for a while before giving up. ManILoveFishing wasn’t coming back today. Totally depressed, she logged off.

For three days, she couldn’t bear to go back to the game. But then it hit her: by doing so, she was undermining even the slight possibility she had to meet ManILoveFishing again. She had to come back. She ran and almost tripped on her way to her PS4 as soon as this realization hit her. She couldn’t get back to Czech Republic fast enough.

She turned, bought a fishing permit to this location and travelled to it. She tried the first fishing spot there. Nothing. Or rather, many faces, but all too unfamiliar. She moved on to the next spot. Still nothing. And then the third. Alas, nothing, but still, she decided to wait.

One hour passed. Her cat was starting to get restless. Two hours. She gave her cat a treat. Three hours. She was brushing her cat, and was about to give up when something formidable happened. A face, a face so familiar despite being the face of a stranger that it felt like coming home, was looking at her. She was breathless. Oh, all the things she wanted to say, but instead of joining the chat, she moved closer to the shore, and started fishing.

ManILoveFishing walked a few meters away from her, and started to fish too. She caught a fish first, but Janine caught the next one (a trophy fish, no less!). They started to get into a rhythm, a conversation, of their own. It didn’t involve any words, just the sound of the water, the hands resting steady on the fishing rods, the soft breeze traveling through the leaves of the trees around them. There was something unbelievably sensual to this. There was no need for words, through the PS4 network Janine could feel that ManILoveFishing, whoever she was, felt the same sensuality, the same attraction. 

A moment, that felt simultaneously as quick as the wing flap of a butterfly and as long as the evolution of life on Earth, passed. It was time to discover who ManILoveFishing was.

ClamLover : Hey

ManILoveFishing : Hello again

ClamLover : I didn’t catch your name last time

ManILoveFishing : Well you can see it right here

ClamLover : You know what I meant. I’m Janine

She could feel ManILoveFishing smiling, wherever she was.

ManILoveFishing : I’m Safiya, nice to meet you

Another fish got caught by Safiya.

ClamLover : You rarely meet other women on here. It’s… nice

ManILoveFishing : It is. I guess that’s why I tried to find you again for the past few days. I was about to give up until I saw you today

ClamLover : You… you did? But then, why did you disappear on the first day? It was so sudden

ManILoveFishing : My cat threw up

ClamLover : Oh no I hope she’s ok. I also have a cat so I understand

ManILoveFishing : It seems like we have a lot in common ;-)

ClamLover : We do! Too bad it’s unlikely we live in the same country

She wrote this feeling her heart break. Oh, how she longed to meet ManILoveFishing, no, Safiya, irl. 

ManILoveFishing : Well, I live in France, what about you?

Her heart missed a beat. She promptly wrote back.

ClamLover : No way, me too

ManILoveFishing : Are you for real? What city?

ClamLover : I’m in the Parisian suburbs

For a minute, that felt like a whole day, there was no answer. Then finally…

ManILoveFishing : I’m freaking out, same????

ClamLover : Let me give you my discord username we need to chat more privately…

They exchanged usernames, then immediately meet back on Discord. Janine asked her in which city she lived in exactly, to which Safiya replied Tremblay-En-France. Janine just couldn’t believe it. She looked at her window. Could it be real? Could it be that the love of her life, because only on Fishing Simulator Pro could she have met her soulmate, was out there? Closer than she could have ever hoped for?

Her hands shaking, she managed to type “where exactly?”. There again, there was a pause. After an eternity, Safiya wrote back.

“I know I shouldn’t give my address to a complete stranger, but you don’t feel like a stranger to me. It feels like you’re somehow part of me. I knew Fishing Simulator Pro would change my life, I just didn’t expect it to go this way but oh I’m so grateful that I’ve met you. So here it is. I live in the big building next to the Franprix in the city center”.

Janine’s phone dropped from her hands. Oh, oh sweet fate could be. She lived in the same building. She slowly breathed in, and breathed out. She knew, from the names on the mailbox, that there was a Safiya El-Moudjahid living on the fifth floor of her building. She didn’t even picked up her phone, she only grabbed her keys and ran out. She didn’t have the will to wait for the elevator, so she climbed the stairs as fast as she could toward the fifth floor. She rang on the first door, a woman answered, looking intrigued. 

\- Does Safiya live here ?

\- No she lives in the flat in front of mine.

And with that, she closed her door. Janine turned around. She was met with another woman, in front an open door.

\- I’ve heard you talk to my neighbor. Is that you? Janine?

Janine couldn’t talk. She barely heard what Safiya had said. She was bewitched by the vision in front of her: Safiya looked just a little bit older than her, wearing a “Women want me, fish fear me” t-shirt, and oh, she was radiant. Her hair looked like it smelled divinely good, her hips were an invitation for her hands, her lips.. she could almost not restrain herself from kissing her. There was an incredibly strong romantic and sexual tension between them.

\- Janine ?

\- Yes Safiya, is that really you?

\- Yes. Oh, I can’t believe it.

\- Me neither. I’ve been waiting my whole life for you.

\- I feel the same. Please, come in.

Janine smiled, and they both entered the flat. She knew it. Fishing Simulator Pro was a life changing game. 

  
  
  



End file.
